Withdrawal Addiction
by Kylelover101
Summary: Irritability, quick to anger, and a longing, restless nights are awaiting Dallas Winston when he goes cold turkey from smoking and from breaking up with Ponyboy Curtis. A story for Mrs. Briefs K, I hope I did a good job! DallasxPonyboy PonyboyxCurly (PURLY)


**A story requested by: Ms. Briefs K hope you enjoy :)**

**-Kylelover101**

**I haven't written a Yaoi story in a while, so I'm a little rusty. It's a DallyxPonyboy fic, so if you are offended by this, kindly leave the area, you're in the wrong room. **

**NOTES: Dallas is alive after the Windrixvill church burning and Johnny's Death.**

* * *

**Title: Withdrawal Addiction **

**Summary: Irritability, quick to anger, and a longing, restless nights are awaiting Dallas Winston when he goes cold turkey from smoking and from breaking up with Ponyboy Curtis.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_"B-but-but!" Pony whimpered, confused and downright baffled by Dallas' words. The older Greaser stood in front of him, smoking a cigarettes, looking calm as possible while watching the fourteen-year-old shaking in front of him, his eyes threatened tears. _

_"But, I-I was faithful!" _

_"You're clingy."_

_"I can change!"_

_"And desperate." _

_"But-but!-"_

_"I can't do this, Pony." Dallas sighed, smoke leaving his mouth. "You're just not my type, okay? I wasn't stringing you along, I just wanted to see if it was worth it." _

_Pony's eyes widened and his hands shook. "was. . . worth it?" He questioned. "Like, I was worth your time?" _

_Dallas shrugged, "Pretty much."_

_Pony chocked on his sobs as he brought his fists to his eyes and cried. Dallas groaned, he was used to people crying in front of him right after he broke up with him, but Ponyboy cried harder than any girl he nailed. Even Sylvia didn't cry as much as Pony did. Dallas went to take a drag on his cancer-stick when Pony said something to make him halt in his tracks-_

_"I'm so stupid!" He muttered, "to think I deserve to have someone not leave me!" _

_It was Dally's turn to look baffled as Pony ran away from him on the street. He dropped his cigarette. _

_". . . .What?" He asked himself._

* * *

Dallas wasn't planning to ever go to The Curtis' ever again. He knew he wouldn't be wanted there, especially not by Darry or Soda. Apparently Darry was supposed to squash him and Soda was going to hunt him down and kill him with a knife, but those were stories by Tim Shepard and Steve Randle. He didn't believe any of them.

_"I'm so stupid." _

Those words kept him up late at night. What in the hell did the kid mean by that? When you break up with someone, isn't it usually the other person that you're supposed to hate?

Shouldn't Pony hate him?

_He never did, dumb-ass _

Dallas laid on the bed above Buck's bar. He either crashed mostly here, or at some broad's house he was nailing, some times he slept in a car he stole.

He used to sleep next to Pony. The little greaser would curl up next to him, sign in content and smile in his direction.

". . . too clingy." Dallas muttered to himself. Ponyboy was TOO close-fitting for his liking: always wanting to hold his hand, always wanting to be neer him, to be close to Dallas. To be with him.

None of his Ex's, or anyone else in his life for that matter, had ever been like that. They all feared or hated him.

Dallas swallowed hard.

What's this empty feeling?

He tried to fill whatever it was with cigarettes, but the smoke just left his mouth.

* * *

_"Dallas?" Pony smiled. "Do you love me?" _

_Dallas looked at Pony strangely. The little greaser had his head in Dally's lap and his arms around his waist while the two laid on the couch watching TV, well, Dallas was trying to watch TV. The kid was bothering him._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_Pony giggled, blushing. "I love you too." _

_"Hm'mm, yeah, okay." _

_"It's weird saying that, Dally. I say it to you so often and every time I do, I feel even more happy than the last time I've said it to you." Pony had a way with smiling and talking, Dallas didn't understand why. _

_"So, I'll say it again: 'I love you, Dally'"_

_"Game's on. . . be quiet."_

_"I love you, Dally." Pony whispered, earning himself a glare that Pony only laughed off. _

* * *

"Bleh." Dallas mutters as the cigarette rolls off his tongue and hits the ground. He stomps on it and leans into the cold building. It's freezing outside and his lungs hurt.

"Hurry up, Tim!" He growled.

"Don't be pushy." Tim snapped back, handing Dallas the alcohol. Dallas takes a swig of it and spits it out.

"Hey, hey, what the fuck man? That shit is expensive and was hard to swipe!" Dallas coughed, choking on the hard liquor. It was some imported stuff from Germany that Tim had the Blurmy boys steal. Dallas however would normally be psyched about something like this, but however, it felt and tasted like acid on his tongue.

"Shit is raw, man."

Tim took a swing.

"Fine to me. If you don't want any don't go wasting it when someone else wants some." With that he smacked Dallas upside the head and that's where the fist fight started.

But this time, Tim won.

It was always a draw. . . .always.

* * *

_ "Dallas, want to go to the movies?" Pony asked, hopping behind him, tugging on the back of his shirt. Dallas' eyebrow twitched, the kid was ALWAYS grabbing him!_

_"No."_

_"Aw, com'on, you never wanna' do anything." Pony pouted, but laughed softly. "Let's go on a date!"_

_A . . . date? Hell no. Dallas didn't take anyone on dates. He found them, wooed them, screwed them and then left them; in that order. _

_"No." He repeated._

_"Why not?" Pony whined, "We never do anything other couples do." Other couples?! Oh, God, he needed an excuse and fast. _

_"Well, uh-" Dallas stuttered before seeing Darry's truck pull up into the drive-way. "Got your homework done?" He asked. Ponyboy was confused. _

_"Why do you care?" _

_"Superman won't let you do anything if you don't." God excuse, actually, it's fucking brilliant. He'd use that one again when the opportunity popped up. _

* * *

He can't fall asleep anymore. He's been pushing a day and a half now. His head pounds and he feels sick to his stomach. Food was out of the question since he feels like he could throw up any second now. He goes to take a walk, maybe clearing his head will help him.

He can't find his coat then remembered he gave it to Pony cause the brat was nagging him.

Something about couples sharing clothes.

He cringed. There's that word again: Couple. Dallas groaned loudly, rubbing his temples.

_He sees him! _

_Every damn time he closes his eyes! _

Dallas tossed his full pack of cigarettes into the street. He's lost the desire for a smoke, yet he craves it. He wants to praise himself, but the little voice inside him screams: '_wha'cha do that for ya' fuckin' idiot?!' _

Why? Why, why, why, WHY?!

"Winston!" He knows that voice all too well. He picks up his pace, and, for the first time in his life, doesn't want a fight. He sniffs, wiping his hand across his runny nose. He feels congested, claustrophobic, trapped, more importantly: weak. No, he's Dallas Winston. He doesn't feel weak, or small. He's tough-as-nails, hard-as-a-rock, and one bad mother.

He's also running away.

"Where ya' goin' Winston?! Come over here!"

He's catching up to him.

It's not long before he does and Dallas is shoved into a brick wall in an ally. "I said stop!" Sodapop Curtis. Dallas narrows his eyes.

"Get your hands off me, little punk!" He growls, gaining posture.

"That's what I said about Pony!" The equally pissed-off car mechanic screamed.

"I never put my hands on Pony!" it was the truth. Soda chuckled loudly, sarcastically "Oh! Is that why you left him then?! Cause you couldn't get what you wanted, cause you couldn't get in his pants?!"

Maybe. . . . or maybe he wanted Pony to stay-

_Shut up! You're Dallas Winston! You don't give a damn about anything! You take what you want, when you want it, however you want it! _

All these accusations, second guessing made his head spin and he felt dizzy. "Soda, let go-"

"No! You hurt him, Winston! You _crushed_ him!" Soda held up Dallas by the collar of his shirt. Dallas couldn't get himself to knock Soda off him. What the hell was wrong with him?! Dare he say he was scared? If so, he hadn't been so scared, not since the first time his Dad beat him.

_Great, now he's admitting he's a wuss. _

"Soda, I just-"

"I don't give a damn!" Soda screamed, sucker punching Dallas in the cheek. Dallas was taken by surprise and could feel a bruise forming on his face.

"That boy loved you!" Soda kicked him in the gut, sending the boy to the ground to cough up bile and breathe for air. He kept kicking him.

"Pony wanted you! He trusted you! Darry and I trusted him with you and now look!" Soda stopped kicking him. He smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're nothing. Here I thought you were the most dangerous hood I ever met and turns out you're nothing but a damn show-off. I'll bet you're a liar too!"

Soda kicked him in the arm, Dallas let a yelp escape his mouth. "You lied to Pony, so what makes you think you never lied to any of us, huh?!" No, all of those were true! Dallas found some strength to turn and twist Soda's ankle, yanking him to the ground and started pounding on his chest. Soda kicked Dallas off of him, sending the blonde to the wall where he hit his head.

A sharp pain bleed in the back of his skull and Soda's foot met Dally's face quickly as the normally happy-go-lucky Greaser kicked Dallas Karate-style. Dallas felt drool dripping from his lip, only to find out it was blood.

Dallas struggled to get up, but Soda harshly put his foot on his back, forcing him to meet the concrete.

"Tim was right, you're nothing but a wanna-be-hood."

Dallas coughed as Soda turned to walk away.

"You stay the Hell away from Ponyboy! If I see you within fifty-miles of him, _I'll kill you_!"

_I've gone soft. . . ._

* * *

_"Dallas." Pony spoke running after Dallas. He caught up to him and, like always, was smiling to see his beloved boyfriend. _

_"Wanna' do something? Darry said I could since my homework was done." He was hyper, noisy and annoying. _

_"Pony, look." Dallas lit up a cigarette. "Can I be honest with you?" _

_Pony nodded, "Yes. You may."_

_"This thing we got going. Us." Pony nodded as Dallas continued. ". . . .it's gotta' end, Pony." Dallas watched as the Greaser's excited expression turned sour and the wind blew, allowing their hair to bounce and leafs to twirl around the Autumn ground, the only noise in their silence. _

_". . . .What?"_

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you here." Tim was smirking, he could hear it in his words. Dallas had been admitted to the hospital after the fight with Soda. He didn't remember much, but he was walking around town like a drunk before he passed out on the sidewalk and someone called an ambulance.

Dallas watched Tim with half-lidded eyes. A patch was on his cheek, bandages were wrapped around his head, his torso and he had stitches in the back of his head.

". . . .Go away."

"Figured I'd bring you the good news," He responded, handing Dallas a pack of cigarettes, he would never touch. "Pony found a new fling. My own damn baby brother, Curly. He likes him a lot. Been going out for about three weeks now."

Three weeks?! What the hell day was it?

"He's pretty happy being with Curly. I'm being admitted into their gang on Sunday. Guess I'm taking your place."

Before Tim left, he put Dallas' brown coat on a chair next to the bed. Dallas clearly knew that meant Ponyboy was over him. The greaser would wear that coat all the time.

"Stupid brat." Dallas choked, reaching out to the jacket, clutching it to him so he could smell the younger Greaser's scent.

"Stupid. . . .stupid kid!"

Thankfully Tim closed the door so no one saw the tears Dallas had shed over realizing he lost the only person who truly loved him.

* * *

**Oh, this made me cry. . . . Poor Dallas. **

**Review please :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
